The present invention relates to determining evacuation plans for a location, and more specifically to determining optimal evacuation plans in emergency situations for multiple groups of user with different needs within a location.
Every building is provided a static emergency plan of evacuation that defines the shortest path to an emergency exit to follow in case of fire, earthquake or any other dangerous situation. In this case, every single second is important and can make the difference as many people may be exiting through the emergency exit regardless of their capabilities or groups of people that need to stay together.